


All Thanks to Cookies

by Koisuu



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: LMAO, M/M, li you owe me 9000m ed, what, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koisuu/pseuds/Koisuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fwuffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A request for cookies

 

“Dreadlord, dreadlord! Heeyyy!” 

 

The white haired demon turned his head to see Chiliarch running towards him. He raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip. “What’s up?”

 

Chiliarch pouted, and Dreadlord resisted the urge to squish her cheeks. God, she could be so cute sometimes. He regained his composure and waited for an answer from the other half. 

 

“We’re out of cookies. What else?” She tacked on. That earned a scowl from Dreadlord, and Chiliarch beamed at him. The man could almost see angel wings and a halo on her.

 

“Can’t you wait a few days without cookies? You’re obsessed with them. You’re gonna get fat,” he told her. Of course that was a lie. No matter how much the little rascal ate, she never gained any weight. 

 

Chiliarch looked at Dreadlord incredulously, jaw dropping. “What?” 

 

“You heard me, squirt. You can stash up your cookies another day, it can’t be that bad waiting,” he said, his voice stern. “And do you know how much money I’m spend buying those cookies? I have to buy the expensive ones just to satisfy your taste buds…” 

 

The child glared at her servant, and Dreadlord held his hands up in surrender... Until he saw tears coming out of Chiliarch’s eyes. 

 

Oh god, not the water works. Please, no.

 

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. 

 

“Ok, fine, jeez! But I’m inviting Royal Guard over to bake the cookies. It’s been awhile you’ve eaten something he made right?” he said in defeat, rolling his eyes.

 

Chiliarch threw her arms up, and the tears had already mysteriously disappeared. She cheered and pranced around in a circle before hugging Dreadlord. “Thank you!” 

This kid, the man thought. Those tears were definitely fake. 

 

“Oh, and good luck with Royal Guard. You guys have some more time to spend with each other, thanks to me,” was the last thing Chiliarch said before running down the hallway.

 

Dreadlord could’ve swore she winked at him.

 

Ugh.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. An Order

“Royal Guard.”

 

The butler raised his head from the paperwork to see Noblesse at his doorway.

 

“...Yes?” 

 

Noblesse invited herself in and sat down daintily on the sofa, like the lady she was. She crossed her legs and heaved a sigh. “You received a phone call from Dreadlord, when you were at a meeting yesterday. I debated whether to tell you or not...since you looked rather reluctant to talk to him these days…”

 

Royal Guard flinched noticeably and Noblesse hummed. “Care to tell me why?”

 

The man squirmed in his seat, and averted his eyes onto the paperwork. His hand had stopped moving a while ago.

 

“It’s nothing,” he concluded, putting down the pen and rubbing his temples. “I’m busy, Noblesse. Can’t you tell? These days my schedule is filled with meetings and work. I don’t have time to fool around.”

 

“So meeting up with the man you like if fooling around?” Noblesse snapped, standing up in a sharp manner. 

 

Royal Guard blushed furiously and shot the girl a dirty look. “He is not my lover! Where did you even get that idea!?”

 

Noblesse slowly walked towards her butler, her eyes narrowed. Said man bit his lip, waiting for her to say something. Not that he did want her to say something. He had...work to do. 

 

“You guys are clearly in love with each other,” she hissed, and their noses were nearly touching at how close they were. 

 

And then she backed away, putting a hand to her cheek. Royal Guard looked shocked at her manner.

 

_ What is up with her? _

 

“I want you to be happy, Royal Guard,” Noblesse told the man, looking at her fingernails. “You’ve done a lot for me. And..every time you met up with Dreadlord, your face lit up. You became happy, the stress disappeared, and an eternal smile stayed on your face.”

 

Royal Guard felt like his face was on fire. 

 

_ Why are you telling me this, my lady!?  _

 

“When Dreadlord called, he was disappointed when I told him you weren’t here. He invited you over to their place to bake cookies for Chiliarch. Isn’t that sweet?” Noblesse continued, head still down.

 

“My lady-- I don’t understand why you’re telling me this-”

 

“Dreadlord wants to see you. You both love each other, yet you two men are cowards and can’t confess your love. How ridiculous…”

 

A chuckle came from the girl and she finally looked at her butler. “Go see him. Forget about your paperwork for once.” 

 

Royal Guard started to argue but Noblesse held her hand up. “This is an order.” 

 

She left the room without saying anything more, and Royal Guard was left staring at the door, wondering what just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(

**Author's Note:**

> can i have my ed now?


End file.
